


How Soon Is Now?

by mileskaane



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The World's End (2013)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gay, M/M, No Strings Attached, Porn With Plot, Teen!Danny, bit of plot, references to david bowie's penis, teen!gary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny and Gary meet whilst on holiday in Cornwall, there's a bit of a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon Is Now?

**Author's Note:**

> I spent so long writing this that I felt bad when I went to delete it. So why not publish it for everyone to see?!

Although Cornwall was usually known for its surprisingly good weather, all it had done was rain since Danny and his father had arrived at the small B&B two days prior. 18 year old Danny had spent most of his time so far skulking around whilst his father chatted with everyone in sight, making sure they all knew he was taking a “well-deserved break from being police chief”.

Glancing up from the book he was reading in the B&B’s lounge area, Danny saw his father laughing with some couple who seemed to be of a similar age to him. He rolled his eyes and returned his gaze back to “100 scenic walks in Cornwall” of which none he was actually interested in so far. This was the first time he’d come to sit in the lounge area with his father so far, having spent the rest of it in their room or wandering about the corridors aimlessly.

“Ah here he is!” exclaimed the woman. Danny looked round again to see a teenage boy, probably his age, leant against the door frame and wearing black from head to toe. “Gary why don’t you go and speak to Frank’s lad?”

Danny heard approaching footsteps and a weight plonk down on the sofa next to him.

“Hi, I’m Gary King” Gary said with a grin, holding out his hand. Danny gave it a small shake and said “Danny Butterman”. Nodding in acknowledgement, Gary glanced at the book in Danny’s hand.

“You aren’t actually taking advice from that are you? I must have been on about 50 of those walks over the years and they’re all disappointing”

“Just something to do, I’m pretty bored with the rain an’ all” Danny shrugged. He threw the handbook onto the coffee table in front of him. Gary seemed to contemplate something for a second.

“Hey you got a coat with you?”

“Obviously, we’re in England”

“Great, let’s go out” Gary grinned before yelling “Mum! Dad! We’re going out!” and leaping off the sofa and out of the room, Danny not even having a moment to react. He gave a sheepish smile to his dad as he left the room, attempting to keep up with Gary. Danny chose to ignore the thumbs up his dad gave him, probably happy his son was finally socialising. Or that someone wanted to socialise with him.

After the quick detour to Danny’s room to pick up the raincoat, the two headed off down the deserted streets. Gary lead the way in silence until they arrived at the empty beach when he headed towards the underside of the pier. The tide was out and under the pier looked dark and dirty. Water from the rain and the recent tide dribbled down the wooden pillars.

“I know nothing about you and you’re taking me to some dodgy looking pier?” Danny questioned.

“Hey if you didn’t trust me, you wouldn’t be following me” Gary smirked. Danny shrugged but continued to walk.

“What are we even doing under here?”

It was Gary’s turn to shrug.

“Bit of shelter from the rain, plus it’s pretty quiet so we can chat. Also last year when we were here, I got a blowjob under here”

“Don’t expect that from me mate” Danny laughed making Gary laugh too.

“Nah, she was some posh bird from Windsor staying in the B&B next door. She couldn’t half give a good blowjob though holy shit, nearly fell over my legs shook so badly”

Danny felt himself flush at Gary’s story.

“What was her name?” he asked, not looking at him for fear Gary would tease him.

“Uhh Debbie I think? Or Diane? Definitely began with a D..” Gary trailed off, trying to remember.

“Weird, I’d have remembered the name of the person who gave me my first blowjob” Danny mused. Gary looked offended.

“I never said she gave me my first! There have been plenty actually. And the first was Mara..Marla...Margaret?”

Danny rolled his eyes.

“Oh well if you’re so clever, what have you done sexually? Quick snog in the toilets at the school disco or something?” Gary sneered. Danny flushed. That HAD actually happened in year 10 with Caroline Cutforth but he wasn’t going to tell Gary that.

“Well I had my first blowjob a few months ago..” Danny muttered. Gary smirked and patted him on the back.

“Good lad, tell us about it!”

Danny sighed and told him.

“Her name is Matilda Croker and she goes to the same college as me. I got invited to my first party but was kinda stood alone all night because I didn’t know anyone there. Anyway, Matilda and her mates Jenny and Patricia show up at like half ten already shitfaced and Matilda just dives for me, probably the first guy she saw. I’d had a few to cure the boredom and before you know it, she’s dragged me into a bedroom and is going for my zipper whilst snogging my neck.”

“Yeeahh!! So you banging her now?”

“She denies it ever happened and refuses to acknowledge my existence.”

“Oh.”

After a few moments of awkward silence, the two snorted and burst into giggles.

“God that is pretty tragic” Gary giggled after a while, He patted Danny on the back. “Well I’ve shagged three girls now and nothing has risen from any of it. Didn’t even get a phone call the next day from two of ‘em!”

Danny didn’t let it on but he was practically in awe of Gary. This guy the same age as him was already so sexually experienced and here he was only having had a sloppy blowjob from a drunk girl who denies it happened. And sure Gary was showing off, but he seemed so chilled about it like it happened every day. Suppose it did for guys like Gary.

Gary plonked down in the sand, apparently not caring about the litter, dirt and seaweed. After chucking a few empty lager cans away from him, Gary patted the now sort of clean sand next to him to hint to Danny that he should sit too. They stared out in silence at the distant sea for a while, the rain calming slightly and the sun peeking out of the clouds finally. The boy in all black shuffled his hand around in his coat pocket for a moment before retrieving a crumpled packet of cigarettes and a lighter. Sticking one in his mouth, he offered the packet to Danny.

“No thanks, I don’t smoke”

“You mean you never have done” Gary grinned, the cigarette being lightly held between his teeth but he put the packet back in his pocket anyway. Danny appreciated that he didn’t try and pressure him into smoking like people back at college would have done. He was also thankful that the slight breeze was blowing the cigarette smoke in the opposite direction to where he was sitting,

“My friend Andy would probably have taken a picture of that view by now” Gary stated. Danny nodded but didn’t say anything as he knew nothing about Andy. “I need a drink”

“I have some cans of Dr Pepper back at the B&B”

“I meant alcohol but I appreciate the sentiment”

Danny looked away, embarrassed.

“C’mon, think I have a bit of vodka left in my room” Gary said, getting up and brushing the sand off his clothes.

“You’ve got your own room?” Danny asked in amazement.

“Yeah I’m just hoping it’s because my parents are showing they trust me rather than them wanting to have a load of sex or something” Gary laughed and starting walking back to the B&B, leaving Danny to chase after him again.

Arriving fairly quickly, they got to the front door just as their parents were leaving.

“Danny! We were all about to go to a pub if you two wanted to tag along!” Frank exclaimed.

After a quick side glance exchange with Gary, Danny let out a quick “We’ll pass thanks” and scooted past. The elderly owner, Edith, shushed them both with a glare as they ran past the desk and up the small staircase to the upper floor. You could tell she only wanted her B&B to be for civilised adults rather than unruly teenagers. She’d referred to Gary as an unruly teenager a lot in her head since him and his family had started having holidays here a few years ago.

Gary’s room was a bit of a mess. The bed was unmade, his clothes littered the floor and a few empty crisp packets floated around the room. Not that Danny minded. He knew that if this was his room, he’d definitely be living the same way. The two of them plonked down on the unmade bed. Danny pulled out a mysteriously hardened tissue from underneath his head and flicked it away in disgust.

“Oh come on! Like you don’t do it!” Gary protested when he saw Danny’s face.

“Well..yeah sometimes but at least I clean up”

“It was right before bed, plus I was too tired to throw it away after”

“The bin is literally right next to the bed”

Gary shrugged and kicked off his boots, lying back on the bed with his eyes closed.

“What do you mean ‘sometimes’ anyway? Don’t lie” Gary smirked, his eyes still shut.

“I have self-control, especially when I’m sharing a hotel room with my dad currently” Danny said, blushing. Gary opened his eyes and gave him a look. “What?”

“When was the last time you wanked Danny?”

“Before the holiday!”

Gary gave him the look again.

“This morning in the shower” Danny muttered, the blush on his face somehow burning even more. The other teen laughed and closed his eyes again, head lolling back onto the pillow.

After a few minutes in a comfortable silence lying on the bed, Gary said in a soft voice “how about that vodka then eh?” and pointed in the general direction of where it was so Danny would retrieve it for him.

Neither of them were particularly inexperienced when it came to alcohol but Gary must have got a hold of some strong stuff because they were both in fits of giggles within half an hour.

“No seriously! I was Danny!” Gary snorted

“I can’t believe you were scared of David Bowie as a child, that’s so weird” Danny choked out, laughing so much he was coughing.

“Have you not seen Labyrinth? He’s fucking creepy as shit in that, kidnapping babies and stuff. Watching that as a kid is what made me freaked out by him”

“Is that the film where his cock is really prominent?”

Gary gave him a confused look but then smirked and nodded.

“How did we even get on to the topic of David Bowie?” Danny questioned.

“Fuck knows” Gary said. He downed the small amount of remaining liquid in the bottle and chucked it into the bin. “Didn’t you call him hot or something?”

“Well... he had good cheekbones in the 70’s” Danny mumbled.

“Gotta agree with you there” Gary nodded. “Influential as well as pretty damn hot”

He was quiet for a few moments before he looked at Danny to find the other boy staring at him.

“Would you ever try it with another guy?” Gary asked quietly. Danny’s eyes widened. He’d definitely thought about it but had pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. The same went for Gary. “Guess I could call myself bisexual” Gary admitted, shying away from Danny’s gaze.

“Like, the most I’ve done with a guy is a drunken peck on the lips that wasn’t even that good and I can’t remember which of my mates it was with but I feel like I could shag a dude and I’d enjoy it y’know? Some days I fancy that more than fancying a girl.” Gary explained, his cheeks pink. It was a rather hurried explanation as he’d never admitted this to anyone before. Not sure if he was talking through adrenalin or intoxication, he stopped, becoming aware that he was telling this to someone he’d only met that day.

“I’ve definitely thought about it” Danny confessed, catching Gary off guard and making his head snap round to look at him. “Never done anything with a guy either but I’d like to try it at some point, not sure how though as Sandford is mostly just old people and hoodies”

They both stared up at the cracked off-white ceiling of the quaint room in silence.

“We could try” Gary suddenly suggested, sitting up to look at his new friend. “No strings?”

“Y-yeah okay” Danny whispered in reply. A quick look of reassurance and Gary began to lean in, revelling in the gasp that escaped from Danny when their lips touched. Since he initiated the kiss, he deemed it suitable that he should take the lead and deepened it. Danny responded well to the other boy and tentatively put their hands on each other, Gary rubbing down Danny’s sides until he was gripping his hips.

They broke free for a moment to change from the awkward position they had been in, only to go straight back to kissing once Gary had manoeuvred himself to be half lying on top of Danny. Being teenagers, the two of them both felt each others erections growing against them and both individually gasped when an accidental rutting caused them to rub together through a few layers, the friction being intoxicating.

Gaining a bit of confidence, Danny latched himself onto Gary’s neck, sucking there and hearing some exquisite moans in response.

“I wish we had some music right now” Gary said quietly, a bit breathless as Danny continued to attack his neck. Danny hummed out a “Mm” to respond. “I always make out to music” Gary said.

“I can sing for you if you like” Danny sniggered. Gary rolled his eyes but laughed too. He maneuvered himself to be straddling Danny.

“Oh yeah?” he asked. “What do you have in mind?”

“Dunno. Bit of Queen? You listened to Hot Space? There’s this god-awful track called Body Language...mmph!”

Gary kissed Danny harshly and they were soon rutting against each other again and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Let me suck you off” Gary murmured huskily into Danny’s ear and gave a particularly hard rut against the boy underneath him. Danny grunted and nodded furiously, Gary beginning to undo Danny’s trousers the second he did so.

Gary moved further down the bed and found himself face to face with a dick for the first time.

“It’s...bigger than I was expecting” Gary declared, his voice a little shaky.

“Why thank you” Danny hummed out in appreciation.

Slowly, Gary began to take Danny in his mouth, being encouraged by the sound of said person’s breath hitching. When he began to bob his head, the moan that escaped Danny’s lips was enough to will him to go faster and all nervous thoughts fluttered out of his mind.

A few minutes later and Danny was uncontrollably bucking into Gary’s mouth and on the verge of cumming. His hands were gripping the hair of Gary who didn’t seem to be minding it at all and was letting out his own hums of pleasure that sent amazing vibrations through his dick.

“Gary fuck!” he groaned as he came a lot harder than he’d expected to, a tremor going through him and he collapsed back onto the bed, utterly spent and eyes closed. The other boy took the opportunity to hold his nose as he swallowed the foul-tasting fluid in his mouth, shuddering in disgust. He threw himself down on the bed next to Danny and found himself snuggling up to him.

“Want me to return the favour?” Danny purred after a few minutes of pleasant silence.

“Mm if you don’t mind” Gary murmured into the others shoulder.

“How about...you face fuck me” Danny suggested, making Gary’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull but he hastily agreed.

They ended up with Danny perched on the end of the bed and Gary stood in front of him, one hand on Danny’s shoulder, one in his hair and his pants around his ankles as he slowly thrusted into his mouth. He bit back a whimper as he felt Danny swallow around his cock and moan as his hair was gripped a little harder.

“Y-you sure you haven’t done this before?” Gary stuttered, throwing his head back, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed his noises of pleasure. Danny smiled around the dick in his mouth and did a particular deep bob of the head that made Gary cry out and his legs wobble. “Fucking h-hell, you aren’t as innocent as you seem”

Danny pulled off his cock for a second.

“I can take it harder y’know” he said matter of factly and put his mouth around the dick again. Gary’s erratic thrusting let Danny know that he was getting close. He grabbed a handful of his ass.

With a sharp cry of Danny’s name, Gary came hard and struggled to stay upright as his legs shook violently. Danny pulled off Gary’s dick and looked him in the eye as he swallowed, Gary shuddering with another pang of arousal.

A sudden knock on the bedroom door and the sound of Danny’s father yelling “yoo hoo!” outside the room was enough to make the both of them nearly shit themselves in fright, Gary shoving his dick back in his pants and Danny wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he ran over to the door.

“H-Hi dad!” he stuttered at the sight of his father stood there.

“It’s gotten quite late so I was thinking we could go back to the room and watch a cowboy film before bed eh?” Frank said.

“Yeah yeah sounds cool, can I just have a minute to uh say night to Gary?”

His father gave a him a weird look but left anyway. A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

“That. Was. Incredible” Gary whispered into his ear, giving the lobe a little nibble before spinning him round to give him a kiss. “Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow morning under the pier, yeah?” he said with a cheeky wink before shutting his door.

**  
** Danny rolled his eyes to nobody in particular and walked back to his room, a grin on his face that he was assuming wouldn’t leave for a while.


End file.
